Whispered Melodies
by shiro-kuroba
Summary: Molly's grandmother entrusted her with a powerful song only one living human can know at a time! Now she must carry this burden alone as she tries to reason the right time to sing it... If she can remember it... May be multiple pairings, I dont know!
1. Prologue

_Drama. Is it good? If you think it is, you'll probably… Maybe like this fan fiction… _O_o_ Anyways, I don't own Harvest Moon, or any of its characters- however, I'm pretty sure I own this storyline… Action! _

**Prologue**

_"The rose that blooms in winter…" _

The words sliced through the haze of my sleep, it took me a moment to realize they were lilting and flowing into a song. The soft voice had roused me into awareness, but my eyelids refused to open, and my head throbbed, urging me to sleep once more.

_"Thriving… icy breezes…" _

The voice was beautiful, something of unearthly splendor, and I strived to keep my ears alert, to catch every word. My body screamed for me to ignore it, trying to smother me with sleep.

_"… frail… through the snow…"_

Drowsiness was blocking the song, and I could only catch a few words in a line. Fine then. If I couldn't hear this song, I could at least see who sang it. I summoned all the strength the song had stirred in my being, and I began to will my eyes open.

Surely she couldn't be human; such imperfect creatures could never summon any beauty from among themselves. Perhaps it was Sephia, her voice had always been naturally harmonious. But in all the centuries I had known her, I had never heard her sing once…

My eyelids parted very slightly, and only for moment, but it was clear enough. It was not Sephia singing. I slipped back into darkness, the image of an unfamiliar woman etched into my mind.

_"Its beauty akin to none." _

_So what do you think? I've been trying to ease back into writing, so share your feelings… Please…? _T-T _By the way, updates will most likely be irregular- but I'll try my best!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, so the prologue's POV might not have been clear for some readers… But it should start to make sense soon. Just sit tight! ^^_

**Memories**

_"But when the… the…"_

"Ugh!" I clutched my head, struggling to remember the rest of the precious song. It had been several years since I had heard the song sung correctly, in its entirety... Was I getting… old…?

Untangling my fingers from my brown bob, I sighed, looking out over the endless field of clouds. I knew that the lyrics would come back to me, but never at the appropriate time. I can recall many a days when I've spent hours trying to remember a single word, one that would just pop back into my head when I was brushing Pericles or taking Ava for a walk…

"Ugh…" I repeated the guttural sound, sinking slowly onto one of the many rocks that littered the mountaintop. I rested my head in my gloved hands, trying to forget all of my inconvenient faults. But after a while, the silent darkness of my eyelids became boring, and my mind wandered.

Why did Grandma teach _me_ the song? It didn't seem fair, for me to carry the song's memory by myself. And Grandma knew Kasey was the one blessed with photographic memory! He would have been able to sing the song back to Grandma after she told him the lyrics once! …But I suppose she didn't have a choice at the time…

Tears began to build at the memory, and I violently tried to swipe them away. Kasey had always laughed when I cried, even when he wasn't around for it, he always seemed to find out.

Maybe if I remained here for a bit longer, bathed in the hot spring, the puffiness in my eyes would go down. Yes… That could work… With that last thought, I released the sobs I had been choking back. It had been a long time since I had a good cry.

~oOo~

I couldn't let Kasey see me. Not like this. I racked my brain for somewhere, anywhere, I could sleep- but my mind kept reeling, and I felt myself swaying with each step.

Where to now? I looked up from my boots to find the church grounds dancing before my eyes. Behind the vertigo clouding my mind, I was amazed that I had made it this far... In fact, I didn't even remember descending the levels of the mine…

I shook my head, trying to keep my thoughts from wandering, only to make the world spin faster about me. The scenery began to blur as it whirled faster and faster. For a moment it reminded me of spinning as a child, stopping, and watching the world stumble and settle- only this one wasn't slowing, much less stopping.

I tried to step forward, get to someone before anything else happened. A muscle spasm in my right leg, the leg supporting my weight, made me stumble. The landscape wouldn't stop tormenting me, spinning around me even as I fell. I closed my eyes, trying to shut it all out.

I hit the cobblestone plaza with a sickening crack, pain tearing at my body like a feral beast. I cried out, hoping that someone might hear my pathetic yelps.

I really shouldn't have stayed so long in the hot spring. Grandma had told me it made you dizzy after a time… But I never imagined… I'm so stupid…

Writhing in pain, I barely registered the warm liquid trickling down my face. I silently smiled, my eyes still closed. As if my memory wasn't bad enough. My consciousness flickered, and I could feel myself falling under a veil of darkness. It was then that I faintly heard someone calling me.

_"Molly!"_

_Honestly, I wanted this chapter to go a little longer! But due to some confusion I just thought it'd be best if I cut it off here. Hopefully my future chapters will be longer… -_-"_


End file.
